


love ride

by gloworm



Series: home [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consent is key, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Somnophilia, Squirting, Trans Raihan, Wet Dream, all the gym leaders make an appearance but i'm only tagging the main 2, required beach episode, sorta anyway, tfw u don't remember squirting all over ur crush, we filled with yearning lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloworm/pseuds/gloworm
Summary: Catch this feeling, and take me home...
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Piers
Series: home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. soft overgrown steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youtiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/gifts).



> hey what's up yall are in for a fuckin ride. fics are difficult for me to write with more than 2 characters cause i easily lose track of who's where, so if you notice that, that's why.

It was summertime and summer meant a few weeks of well-deserved vacation for the gym leaders! There was a nice 3-week stretch where no one was allowed to bother them and they took a group vacation under the guise of bonding and increasing relations to make their relationships as strong as possible, considering they were the leaders of their respected gyms. This year it was Raihan’s turn to pick the destination, and after last year’s boring disaster of trekking into the Galar wilderness he was ready to impress the others with an out of this world destination.

“Alola!”

He spread his arms wide and grinned, one foot firmly planted on the coffee table as he gauged the reaction of his peers. Leon jumped up and cheered, he was always good for supporting his friend/rival, and the rest of them seemed accepting enough. There weren’t any complaints, just concerns about rational things like Allister’s ability to swim and Melony’s potential childcare issues being so far from home. But Rose seemed willing to send them to a resort - all expenses paid of course - facing the ocean in a rather stunning view. The pictures really nailed in the idea and while everyone left to pack their things and make arrangements, Leon gently elbowed Raihan while wiggling his brows.

“Great time to get everyone in swimsuits and rack up those likes huh?”

Raihan smirked and tugged Leon in for a selfie, who threw up a peace sign as they posed for the picture. Raihan’s Rotomphone snapped several in quick succession, automatically pulling up the ones with the best angles and sharpest images.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Leon. If I want to flex on the beach that’s my business. Bonding, remember? Maybe we can, I don’t know, play volleyball or something? Sandcastles with Allister?”

Leon rolled his eyes and shoved at Raihan playfully. Raihan checked out the official gym leaders series of Instaclam and Chatter, watching for the official status updates of each about the vacation. He liked each of them as they popped up before saying goodbye to Leon and leaving to pack his things.

Landing in Alola was a process.

Mainly because they weren’t landing on a plane, they were docking in Hau’oli City to stretch their legs before ferrying to Akkala to finally reach their hotel. It’d been pleasant enough, funny when everyone realized Gordie got seasick, and even funnier when Milo followed. The ferry ride was pleasant and the island was gorgeous, the hotel beautiful as always when Rose foot the bill. The view from the penthouse suite made Melony and Gordie pause, staring out at the ocean with wide eyes as they whispered between themselves.

“Hey, let’s go swimming guys!”

Raihan grinned as Nessa sighed, dramatically gagging when she cracked her back.

“Raihan let’s just relax for the day, we’ve spent forever cramped on that ship. Some of us still aren’t over our nausea.”

She eyed Milo, who still looked a bit green and was swaying on the couch in the main sitting area. Kabu walked into the room with a glass of water, handing it to Milo as he glanced out the window.

“Perhaps some of us can go and those who are tired or…”

Kabu glanced at Milo and his lips flattened into a line.

“…otherwise not feeling 100% can relax here. It’s only the first day, after all, we have 3 weeks here to enjoy ourselves.”

With that agreement in order, Raihan, Melony, Kabu, Leon, and Gordie made their way to the beach, towels in tow. They set up relatively close to the water and instantly Raihan hoisted Leon up to throw him into the ocean. Leon shrieked and wiggled, attempting to escape or at least bring Raihan down with him. Raihan yelped as he lost his footing and they both tumbled into the water, sputtering as they both surfaced and began to wrestle. Kabu helped rub sunscreen onto Melony’s back as she held her hair up, tutting as she watched the two in the water. Gordie slowly waded in, attempting to keep his distance from Raihan and Leon, but was thwarted when they targeted him and dragged him into their shenanigans. The other people on the beach kept a respectful distance, waving when making eye contact but otherwise leaving the Galar gym leaders alone. It was nice to be somewhere so public and really treated just like another tourist. Raihan felt the tension melt from his shoulders, eyeing Leon floating in the water with his eyes closed. He made eye contact with Gordie, who smirked and nodded, and the two jumped at the champion.

Kabu ignored the screaming coming from the water, turning the page of his book and glancing at Melony, her head turned toward the sun as she leaned back in her chair.

“It’s rather nice here already.”

Melony hummed in agreement, turning her head toward him lazily and peeking one eye open slightly.

“Raihan made a good choice, haven’t been to a beach in quite a while.”

“Never figured an ‘ice-cold professional’ as yourself would want to sunbathe.”

Melony scoffed and swatted at him, missing as Kabu leaned away slightly. They both chuckled, settling a little easier in their chairs.

The sun began to set and hunger pulled the boys out of the water, drying off and packing up their things. Raihan called Nessa and the group returned to the hotel with a stack of pizzas and malasadas, spending the night eating and watching movies with the lights low as they settled into the reality of being on vacation. Bea and Allister trailed off to bed first, Bea carrying a sleeping Allister to their shared room. Opal retired next, followed by Gordie and Melony, Nessa trailing after a still wobbly Milo to make sure he made it into bed. Piers stood and stretched, arching his spine in a frankly amazing display of flexibility. Piers glanced at Leon, a quick thing, but Raihan caught it - and what’s more - caught the way Leon’s eyes lit up as Piers mumbled a goodnight and walked off. Leon stood, almost too quickly, muttering a goodnight and an excuse about being tired from all the ocean salt, before stumbling in the same direction Piers went. Raihan strained his hearing and smirked after hearing a whispered conversation between Leon and Piers, leading to one door closing instead of two. Huh. Good to know.

Raihan leaned his head back, blinking sluggishly at the colors of the movie on the screen. He had no idea what they were watching, some older nature documentary maybe? He turned his head to glance at Kabu, sitting on the opposite end of the couch with his chin cradled in his hand. He didn’t look tired at all, interested in the documentary though sparing a moment to turn his head to look at Raihan. His lips twitched into a smile as Raihan kept looking at him, unsure of why he was doing so precisely but being too warm and comfortable to really stop to think about it. The tv clicked off and Kabu shifted to stand, taking his time to stack the pizza boxes and the malasada boxes together on the kitchen counter. Kabu became blurrier the more he moved around the main area of the penthouse and soon everything faded into a comfortable buzz.

Raihan woke up in his bed, comfortably curled around a fluffy pillow and not knowing how he got there. He was fully clothed but his socks had been pulled off, which in his sleepy state he was grateful for since he ran hot while he slept. Thinking about the previous day and night, he realized with a slowly dawning embarrassment that Kabu must have carried him to bed.

Oh shit.

He slid out of bed and yawned, cracking his jaw as he took a shower and changed for the day. Walking out of his room he blearily looked at the others milling around, noting that Allister and Melony weren’t there. He sat heavily on a stool next to Leon, smirking at him and eyeing his close proximity to Piers, who was texting his sister. Leon glared at him and crossed his arms on the counter, leaning into Piers as he showed Leon a picture that Marnie had sent him. The two looked pretty cozy, he’d have to interrogate Leon later to figure out how long that’d been going on. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing today, Bea skipped out the door yelling about meeting Allister and Melony for shopping. Raihan leaned back in his chair, glancing at Kabu who stood next to the sink making tea. Kabu glanced at him, smirking briefly and tossing him a wink which left Raihan flushed and looking anywhere else.

Raihan scrolled through Chatter as a welcome distraction, taking note that he’d gotten a lot of notifications from pictures he’d posted yesterday, especially a bunch of replies on a status he’d posted asking for beach-related activities. He scrolled through the replies, mentally marking things into categories, before pausing at one in particular. He had to look up what they meant, including demonstration videos, but wow if it didn’t look like fun - if not just a great joke they could laugh about if no one could manage it.

“Hey, guys?”

Leon glanced at him and made an inquisitive noise as Raihan broke out into a wild grin.

“You know where we can get some fresh fruit around here?”

It took them less than 20 minutes to set up and send out the message. Leon was determined to do it, Raihan knew in part this was him wanting to flex for Piers, who only looked mildly interested. Nessa was looking at the watermelons and watching videos of women crushing them between their thighs, wondering out loud with a dreamy kind of voice how they managed it. Melony was on her way - which was a wild thing to think about. Kabu had his arms crossed and was watching Raihan move around the area, trying to consider the best angle to shoot the video from. Melony settled next to Kabu and elbowed him, the two smirking about some weird who knows what inside joke.

“Alright everyone get ready! This is going to be fun, let’s see how many of you fail!”

Nessa, Milo, Leon, Kabu, and Melony settled down on towels with watermelons. Allister and Bea watched while making a sandcastle nearby, Gordie decidedly _not_ watching his mom try to do this weird thing while Piers suddenly gained a lot more interest watching Leon spread himself out on a towel. Raihan looked for Opal and was surprised to see he’d overlooked her initially, not used to seeing her without the giant purple scarf. She looked like a nice tourist with her big straw hat and white dress, some sort of orange-pineapple juice mix in her hand and Allister and Bea burying her feet in the warm sand. Opal hadn’t looked this relaxed in a long time, and Raihan took a brief sentimental moment to consider how good an idea this vacation had been before turning back to start recording. He held up 3 fingers for Rotomphone and did a small countdown, motioning for everyone to get ready. Rotomphone beeped as a signal they’d started recording.

“Hey everyone! Hope you don’t miss us too much, we’re soaking up some sunshine right now, a little R&R before we come back in fighting form! Buuuuuuuut I have a little surprise for you guys! I found out, through some of my lovely followers, there’s a fun thing you can do with watermelons on the beach!”

Raihan wiggled his brows for dramatic effect before Rotomphone turned to everyone splayed on towels. Melony and Kabu both snorted and Nessa had a look of concentration on her face as she held the watermelon between her thighs.

“Alright, it’s pretty simple. Break the watermelon using only your thighs! We won’t do the first person who breaks wins, we just want to see who can do it! Alright, three… two… one… go!”

Raihan focused mostly on Milo, Nessa, and Leon, for what he assumed were obvious reasons. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Kabu and Melony could do it, but they wouldn’t be as funny if they failed. Raihan stifled laughter as Nessa’s face turned pink with exertion as she tried to crush the melon, and weirdly enough Milo was having issue with it as well. Piers was clearly trying not to laugh as Leon tried to flex but failed to crush the melon, frowning as it took several tries to break the melon open. A loud laugh caught his attention and Raihan glanced over, surprised to see that Melony had crushed the melon seemingly with no issue. Raihan glanced curiously at Kabu just in time to see the man, with absolutely no effort, crush the melon in between his thighs. Raihan’s jaw dropped and he sucked in a breath, something inside of him tightening and then loosening almost immediately. He covered his mouth and whirled around as Kabu glanced at him, turning to stare instead at Leon with wide eyes as he tried to process the insanely arousing image of Kabu effortlessly crushing a melon between his thighs.

Raihan had crushed on Kabu for as long as he could remember, but he had thought he was mostly over the teenage hormone phase of that crush since he worked with him now. Apparently not since every fantasy he’d had about Kabu since he was 14 suddenly came rushing back with startling clarity in HD. Raihan shoved his shaking hands in his pockets and flubbed his way through the rest of the video, snarking on Nessa who took 10 minutes to break her melon and weirdly enough questioning Milo who couldn’t break his at all. The rest of the day passed in a distracted blur of eating too much delicious Alolan food and a couple rounds of volleyball, where he’d been hit in the face after zoning out watching Kabu stretch mid-game. Leon dragged him and Piers and Gordie to a little local hole-in-the-wall place to eat, covered in salt and sand and sun exhausted. Raihan poked at a milkshake in a daze as the others piled their fries together, jumping when Leon kicked at him under the table.

“Alright spill, what happened? You’ve been weird all day.”

Raihan flushed and sucked down half his milkshake to give himself time to come up with a response that wasn’t ‘I’ve been oggling our coworker because he made me stupid horny.’

“It’s Kabu right?”

Raihan paused and stared at Gordie, who had pushed his shades up on his head.

“How the hell did you know?”

Raihan was too surprised to feel embarrassed at the snickering from Leon and Piers. Gordie flashed him a grin and shrugged, swirling his straw around his cup.

“I mean who _hasn’t_ had heart eyes for him? ‘Ever burning man of fire’ it’s like they want every kid who does the challenge to have a massive crush on him.”

Raihan’s shoulders slumped as Leon and Piers made noises of agreement. Of course, he and Leon had crushes on Kabu, Raihan had spent hours camping out with Leon talking about the posters of Kabu they had in their rooms and coveting his League cards.

“I thought I was over this. I’m not 14 anymore.”

Raihan pouted and leaned back in his seat, kicking at Leon until he got annoyed and stole his sandal.

“Yeah but… have you seen him? I saw him crush that watermelon.”

Raihan raised a brow at Piers, who shrugged without shame. Leon started to whine - something something _but I crushed it too!_ as Piers rolled his eyes and comforted him idly. It was weird knowing your friends understood and accepted an old crush coming back, or perhaps never really dying, as fact. They finished their meal and left as the sun was starting to set, deciding to go for another swim before eventually retiring back to the hotel when the water became too cold to be comfortable. Raihan took a shower to get as much as the sand and salt off as possible, swaying in the bathroom as he realized maybe he was a bit more tired than he thought. He cracked his door open and called out that he was going to bed, ignoring the jeering from Nessa and Piers calling him an old man before locking the door. If he knew his friends, and he absolutely did, they’d be dicks and try to prank him later.

Raihan collapsed into bed, almost asleep as his head hit the pillow. He snuggled down into the fresh and comfortable sheets, laying on his stomach as he relaxed enough to drift off. He hummed in vague confusion as the bed dipped next to him, eyelids fluttering as fingers trailed a line up his spine. He shivered, wondering briefly why he felt no alarm considering someone was in his room and he had locked the door. The alarm faded when a warm palm settled in the center of his back and pressed down, Raiahn releasing a shuddering breath at the solid pressure. He turned his face and cracked his eyes open, catching sight of a solid thigh and red boxers. The hand not on his back slid up his neck and tangled in his hair, gripping tight and causing Raihan to whimper. Heat began to settle in his lower belly and between his thighs as he wiggled, wondering how far this would go. The bed shifted and the mystery man settled above him, caging Raihan in with his body. A languid pleasure buzzed through Raihan’s body, his tongue thick in his mouth and his skin hot to the touch. He ached, in a multitude of ways, but somehow he knew the man hovering above him would know just what to do. His head was firmly pulled back, his spine arching as the stranger settled on his lower back and used a hand to trail his thumb up the line of Raihan’s throat. Raihan released a shaky breath and tried to glance behind him, his thighs pressing together tightly as heat flooded him. Raihan sucked in a sharp breath as Kabu’s profile came into view, his thumb sliding up to his lips and pushing into his mouth. The digit settled heavy on his tongue and Kabu tutted, shaking his head.

“It’s unfortunate how you think you’re sly. I see the way you look at me, you know. Eyes full of fire, it’s like you’re begging me to come and take you.”

His voice had a quality to it, wondering and calm like he wasn’t sitting on top of Raihan with his thumb in his mouth. Kabu pulled his head back further and Raihan whimpered around his thumb, tongue sliding against the pad slowly. He felt himself getting slick, partially hoping the sudden surge of arousal wouldn’t be noticed but also kind of hoping it would. Kabu pressed his lips to the column of Raihan’s throat, simply resting there for a moment until Raihan got impatient and swallowed pointedly, daring to suck on Kabu’s thumb as incentive. Raihan yelped as Kabu bit down viciously, digging his teeth in as Raihan whimpered and whined, panting as the shock of pain dulled into an arousing throb. He squirmed under Kabu, trying desperately to get friction where he wanted it most. Kabu dug his fingers into Raihan’s hip, forcefully stilling him as his other hand let go of Raihan’s hair. He dropped his head and sobbed softly as Kabu removed his teeth from his throat, gently swiping his tongue over what was sure to be a borderline violent mark. Kabu hummed as he trailed kisses up past Raihan’s ear then down his back, stilling Raihan’s fidgeting with a strong and firm hand. Raihan panted desperately, dizzy with horny energy as he dug his fingers into the sheets, tensing the closer Kabu got to his lower back. He couldn’t help but think about those strong thighs, the ease in which he crushed a whole fucking watermelon, and the way Raihan kind of wanted his head to be next.

Kabu’s hand seared into his thigh and Raihan nearly shook apart as Kabu raised his hips and settled him on his knees, spine settled into a nice straight line as he allowed Kabu to mold his body like clay.

“So impatient.”

Kabu tsked and Raihan nearly sobbed at the husky quality of his voice, how otherwise he sounded entirely unaffected as Raihan felt his soul transcending. Somehow he wasn’t surprised. Kabu took everything so calmly, was so methodical and firm, of course, sexual situations would be exactly the same.

And that’s when it really hit him.

Kabu’s fingers curled into the waistband of his boxers and Raihan realized he was pinned down under Kabu nearly naked, about to be completely naked, and in his desperation to speed things up to get to what was arguably going to be the best part, he reached a hand back to help. Raihan yelped and gasped as Kabu firmly slapped his ass, jolting Raihan nearly out of the languid stupor he’d been in since this started. Kabu soothed the sting, passing his hands over it gently and making Raihan shake nearly out of his skin at the hypersensitive touch. Kabu hummed as he slid down Raihan’s boxers and his face burned. He just knew they were damp, he could feel how wet he was in the cool air and he buried his face in the pillow under his head as Kabu’s warm hand slid lower to knead his thigh. He felt the bed shift, felt Kabu slide his thumb over to spread him, and his face burned at the thought of Kabu just _looking_ at him. That was nothing compared to the very sudden feeling of a warm tongue slowly sliding up his pussy and the absolute _gush_ he experienced in response to that knowledge. He felt the puff of breath from Kabu against his pussy as he chuckled, jolting as Kabu used both hands to grip his thighs and spread him open. Embarrassment surged through Raihan at the uncontrollable noises that escaped him, the embers that surged into a consuming fire of lust that scrambled his thoughts, and his entire existence focused on the good feelings caused by the flat of Kabu’s tongue rhythmically and expertly taking him apart.

Raihan’s eyes flew open and he gasped, shooting up in bed as the tendrils of arousal surged up his spine. He panted, covered in sweat and damp in a multitude of ways as his gaze swiveled around the empty room. He was tangled in his sheets and his limbs were weak and hard to control, causing him to slowly sink back into the pillows against his headboard. He gently thunked his head against the headboard as he groaned with the realization he’d just had a fucking _wet dream_ about Kabu. His thighs fell open, feeling suspiciously slick and he groaned again knowing he’d have to take another shower.


	2. meek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what's really sexy? asking for consent.

No matter how hard he tried, Raihan couldn’t stop thinking about Kabu.

It was distracting, though he seemed to be hiding it well enough. No one had really noticed him acting any differently other than Leon and… well, Kabu. Kabu had sent him looks he couldn’t decipher more times than he cared to keep track of but Raihan was sure he was reading too much into it. He was running out of clothes to wear waking up soaked with the faint impression of warm lips on his throat and a firm hand on his hip. He’d awkwardly admitted to the dreams and the raging hormones to Leon while searching for shells on the beach. Leon had laughed but quickly shut up after being ribbed for this apparent “closeness” he had with Piers. Leon picked up a pink shell, sparkling in the sunlight with droplets of water clinging to the smooth surface and tucked it into his pocket.

“It’s a slow thing. I don’t know. We don’t really have a name on it right now so…”

“Do you want one?”

Leon’s gaze went distant, looking out over the water as a flush sat high on his cheeks. Raihan felt a flare of something - jealousy maybe - the mood shifting into something tender and soft.

“Nah. Titles aren’t necessary. But we kind of just want to stay lowkey about it, y’know? Public image is fun and all but strangers can be cruel and neither of us wants this thing blowing up.”

Raihan nodded, lacing his hands together behind his head as Leon picked up a few more shells. He could hear the clicking of them in his pockets and he glanced down when Leon started shoving shells into _his_ pockets as well. He made a mental note to shake the sand out of his hoodie before he got back into the hotel.

“But yeah, I don’t know what to do? I feel weird and kinda creepy just like… lusting over my older coworker like a weirdo. I don’t want to make anything weird between us because of a stupid out of control crush.”

Raihan bent down to pick up a piece of sea glass but jerked back when the sand shifted. A sandygast blinked up at him, crying out softly and wiggling in place to spook him off. Leon laughed and Raihan backed off with his hands up in surrender. They gave the pokemon a wide berth but not before taking pictures and looking down the shoreline to see how far they’d gone from the beach umbrella that signaled the others on the beach. Leon chewed on his lip as they continued on, kicking back a beachball that rolled just a bit too far to a thankful kid.

“Well… you could ask him.”

“Leon oh my god shut up. I’m not walking up to him and telling him I’m horny for him.”

“I’m not saying you _would_ but I am saying you _could_.”

“This advice is useless you are being useless to me right now.”

“Okay okay okay forget that. But… you should probably talk to him? Mostly in just… do you have a crush on _him_ or do you have a crush on the concept of him that you’ve built up in your mind?”

Raihan’s shoulders dropped when he realized he didn’t have a good response to that question. The two turned around and made their way back, Raihan rolling his eyes at the way Leon dug his hands in Raihan’s hoodie and pulled out all the shells for Piers to see. Still, it was nice watching the way Piers’s eyes lit up seeing all the cool things they’d brought him and the small proud smile on Leon’s face as they sat next to each other and sorted through them. Raihan jumped as he felt a finger prod at his ribs, slapping the hand away as Gordie laughed from behind him. Raihan whirled around and snorted seeing the clear sunglasses tan lines on his face even as Gordie dragged him to an outcrop of rocks. 

“Where we going?”

“Tidepools. They’re really cool and you can find a lot of cool small pokemon in them.” 

Raihan had a feeling this was more than just looking at tidepools but he allowed himself to be tugged along, noting that Milo was trailing after them at Gordie’s beckoning. They all settled down to watch the tidepools, teeming with life from baby water pokemon. Raihan stretched out his long legs and kept himself still as a tiny crabrawler climbed over his leg, trying to ignore the absolute burning look Gordie was giving him. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Okay okay, what?”

“You told Kabu you want him to blow your back out yet?”

Raihan jerked his leg, startling the wishiwashi he’d been watching causing it to shoot water at him. Even Milo seemed a little surprise, bursting out into laughter from their position holding Gordie’s hand on his other side.

“What in the _living fuck_ is wrong with all of you?”

Gordie laughed and shrugged, leaning back against the rocks they were sitting against.

“Nothing, just figured maybe you’d do something about the pining. You keep giving him moon eyes it’s a little distracting.”

Raihan huffed and rolled his eyes, dropping his shoulders as he pressed his lips together.

“I don’t even know if he likes me back. I’ll… try to figure that out first. See if I can read him right.”

Without waiting for a response he stood, leaving the two dumb lovebirds to snuggle as he wandered around the area looking into the different pools. He pouted for a while, lamenting on his situation, mentally complaining and not really paying attention as he climbed on different rocks. What he didn’t realize was how slick the rocks were in relation to how tall he was. Raihan’s mind went blank as he fell hard, startled into confusion as he stared at the sky. He could hear yelling and felt a dull throb, blinking up as Gordie entered his vision.

“Holy shit are you okay!?”

“Ow.”

“Milo ran to grab someone you took a pretty bad fall, your leg is bleeding kinda bad.”

Gordie crouched down next to him and helped him sit up, checking over the gash in his leg. Milo ran back with Kabu (of all fucking people, seriously?) in tow. Kabu was carrying a first aid kit and he dismissed Milo and Gordie with the confident knowledge that he was up to date on his first aid classes. The two left and Raihan propped himself up against a rock and sighed, wincing as Kabu started to clean off then disinfect the wound. Raihan was embarrassed to admit how good the warm and gentle touch of Kabu’s hands felt on his skin, so he tried to think of something to say to break the tension he knew he was probably imagining.

“You’re usually so much more careful than this, Raihan.”

Raihan flushed at the teasing quality of Kabu’s voice, scowling at the slight smile he had.

“Well, I’m not really used to climbing on slick rocks now am I?”

“Well, then why not do it with more caution?”

Raihan didn’t have an answer to that so instead, he huffed and looked away, choosing instead to pout because if Kabu was going to be mean and make fun of him then he didn’t want to talk to him at all. Kabu finished patching him up, sealing the clean area off with a large band-aid that put pressure on the clean gauze and kept the area dry. Raihan opened his mouth to thank him but instead released an embarrassingly strangled gasp when Kabu bent down to press his lips against it, thumb swiping in soothing circles against the inside of his knee. He glanced up under his lashes and smirked, his demeanor entirely too smug as Raihan stared at him wide-eyed, flush creeping up his throat. Kabu squeezed his ankle and stood, brushing sand from his trunks and giving Raihan a heated stare. He held a hand out, offering to help Raihan up, but Raihan felt like the hand meant so much more than just helping him off the ground. He swallowed hard as he took Kabu’s hand, sputtering as Kabu pulled him up so much more easily than he imaged he would. Raihan whimpered shamelessly, teetering as he was startled being upright so suddenly. Kabu stabilized him, a hand on his shoulder and hip, and Raihan was dizzy with sudden arousal as he felt himself dampen almost embarrassingly fast. Kabu squeezed his hip and smirked, gaze searching but only a little. Raihan realized with startling clarity he had fallen right into Kabu’s trap, which he had never expected. Kabu stepped away and turned to leave, Raihan following after with shaking knees.

“Perhaps you won’t fall asleep so early into the night this time.”

Raihan’s heart thundered in his ears as he stared down at Kabu, trying desperately to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

“Is that what you want?”

Nice, Raihan. Kabu paused and glanced back at Raihan for a long moment, taking in Raihan’s slightly rapid breathing and the way his pupils were blown wide already. Satisfied, he hummed thoughtfully and turned around again, snapping at Raihan in lieu of telling him to keep pace. Raihan sped up enough to stay on Kabu’s heels and Kabu chuckled.

“Learning already? Good boy.”

Raihan shuddered behind him, nearly tearing up with the raw desire forming a yawning void in his chest. Raihan felt woozy and tired from the day’s activities and the nasty spill he took, hardly noticing as Kabu murmured to Opal about taking Raihan inside to rest. They were both waved off with sympathetic looks and well wishes, Melony giving Raihan a knowing smirk as his face burned. They walked into the hotel, Raihan trailing slightly behind Kabu and settled side by side in the elevator. Kabu folded his hands behind his back as they rose up all the way to the penthouse, Raihan practically vibrating beside him. The elevator binged and Raihan twitched, waiting for Kabu to exit first before following him like a puppy.

“Go shower. The bandage should be fine, pat it try when you get out.”

Kabu walked off toward his room with the intention of doing the same. Raihan sighed and did as he was told, feeling a little cranky that nothing was happening immediately. He thought maybe it was for the best though, as he peeled off his clothes in the bathroom and grimaced at the amount of sand collecting on the floor. He took the hottest shower he could stand, taking time to scrub himself entirely free of salt and sand and feel the way stress just melted off of him and slid down the drain. He turned off the shower and dried himself off, tugging on clean boxers and draping the towel across his shoulders as he walked out. There was a vague disappointment not seeing Kabu already in his room but he paused, listening through the door, and once he determined no one had come back early he slipped out in just his boxers, peeking around to see where Kabu might have settled. An initial sweep left him wondering, he couldn’t see him in the main areas. A brief thought flitted through his head, _he’s below eye level just look down_ , before he gasped in surprise as he was shoved face-first into the wall. Raihan whined at the feeling of a firm hand pressing into the middle of his spine, though he did wiggle and press back as much as he could to see how much give there was.

There wasn’t any.

Raihan nearly shook apart as Kabu applied more pressure to pin him down more firmly, his other hand trailing up and down his thigh.

“Now now, how indecent to walk around nearly naked.”

Kabu clicked his tongue, digging his thumb into Raihan’s hip harshly and making him gasp.

“Almost as if you’re expecting something.”

Raihan whimpered and closed his eyes, but they opened a moment later when the hand eased up. Kabu’s touch became gentle and he flipped Raihan around, his hands soothing and grounding as he pressed Raihan back into the wall. Raihan looked down, swallowing hard at the smirk on Kabu’s face as his gaze wandered lower. It was crazy the way Kabu made a simple t-shirt and boxers look so good but he did, and Raihan felt himself becoming just a tad hysterical over it. His face must have done a thing because Kabu’s expression softened and he cupped Raihan’s face, causing his eyelids to flutter closed.

“Can I touch you?”

Kabu’s voice sounded both louder and softer than anything he’d heard in his life. Raihan swallowed hard and nodded once, a jerking motion of his head that made Kabu puff out a laugh.

“I need to hear you.”

The gentle prompting made Raihan sigh, something in his chest easing knowing that while Kabu was teasing him earlier, Raihan was allowed an out.

“Yes, please.”

Raihan opened his eyes and flushed at the hungry look on Kabu’s face. A hunger that wasn’t matched by his touches. Kabu gently pulled him away from the wall and led him back to his room, allowing Raihan to spread on his bed while he dug a towel out from the bathroom. Raihan could hear Kabu tutting from the bathroom and smothered a smile as Kabu came out looking vaguely disgruntled.

“Your bathroom is a nightmare.”

“Define nightmare.”

“Wet towels piled on the floor, clothes all over, things just spread out all over the countertops?”

Raihan laughed as he watched Kabu fold the towel and motion for him to shift, laying it down and motioning for Raihan to lay back down on top of it. Raihan settled down and hated the way his body protested the motions tiredly, the exhaustion of today’s mild crisis and the fall weighing on him. Kabu seemed to hear his thoughts, smiling slightly and massaging his thigh gently.

“We can wait. I’ve been waiting for a while I don’t mind one or two more days.”

Raihan instantly made a protesting noise, causing Kabu to chuckle above him. Raihan wondered what he meant by ‘a while’ but just as he considered asking, Kabu ran his warm palm up his inner thigh and his brain shorted out. Kabu did this several times and with each pass Raihan felt himself get warmer, but also relax just a bit more. Kabu nudged his thighs open more and settled between them, pressing his other hand into Raihan’s lower belly and massaging firmly. Raihan felt himself unwinding almost unconsciously, melting into a puddle on the sheets as the lighting in the room became warm and fuzzy. He hummed and raised a hand as Kabu leaned down, electricity shorting in his brain as Kabu kissed him slowly. He slid his hands through Kabu’s hair languidly as Kabu licked his way into his mouth, taking control of the kiss less through dominance and more through gentle persuasion. Pleasure buzzed in Raihan’s veins as Kabu’s hands danced over his skin, feeling the vibrations of his own whimpers and moans in his chest. Kabu’s lips felt like fire trailing down his chest, over his surgical scars, and down his belly, pausing to press a smacking kiss into his bellybutton that made him swat at Kabu with a laugh. If you had asked Raihan before this moment what sex with Kabu would be like, it wouldn’t have been this. It wouldn’t be the gentle way Kabu slid Raihan’s boxers off while distracting him with a gentle series of kisses down his thigh, or the electrifying sensation of his fingertips ghosting over his pussy. Raihan was soaked he could feel it in his soul, face burning as Kabu slid a finger inside of him and feeling himself gush in response. Kabu chuckled as he pressed kisses into Rahan’s shoulder, waiting for him to relax before moving his finger.

Raihan must have been begging or just been extra good because soon Kabu was pressing two, then three fingers into him and Raihan’s eyes were rolling back in his head. The slow pace had him twitching nearly uncontrollably, Kabu refusing to speed up and even slowing down until Raihan had stopped moving so restlessly. Soon his mouth joined his fingers and Raihan nearly died feeling Kabu - the _real_ Kabu - swipe his tongue over him. He was making a mess, he could feel it and how sticky he was and the slick noises that had his face burning brighter than the sun and he silently thanked Kabu for laying a towel down, then proceeded to shudder around him at the thought that Kabu knew this would happen. Raihan felt himself sinking deeper into oblivion, his entire body pulsing in time with the thrusting of Kabu’s fingers and the heat growing in his lower belly. His hand twitched against the bed, fingers shifting and sliding until he felt Kabu take his hand and lace their fingers together. It was the intimacy of feeling another hand in his, fingers squeezing his own affectionately, that did him in, and he…

Raihan blacked out for several seconds and came back slowly to Kabu whispering in his ear. Murmurs of comfort, of how good he did, iterations of ‘I’m here’ whispered into his shoulders. Satisfaction washed over him as he noted that his knee was twitching uncontrollably in the aftershocks of what was hands down the most mind-blowing orgasm he’d ever had. Kabu cleaned him up gently (his brain tried to shriek about how _wet_ everything felt and - did he _SQUIRT_? - but he was so tired it sounded muted and far away) and pressed comforting kisses over Raihan’s humming lips before tugging blankets over him. Raihan could barely make out Kabu between his lashes, attempting to say something about returning the favor but Kabu chuckled warmly and stroked his face until he fell asleep, murmuring promises about having all the time in the world later.

For the first time in a long time, Raihan slept peacefully.


End file.
